Shifting Storms
by BlazingSun01
Summary: The war was lost and few survived. Just as Naruto and Sasuke are on the verge of death, Kurama comes up with a solution. Time travel, what chapter 699? What's gaiden and 700? Sasunaru and lots of gayness, so get out homophobes


**Eyyyyyyy**

 **I was inspired by backslide by black. and by wasting my life on Steven Universe which spawned this story. Yes, I am still working on my other fic, but I keep getting distracted with new ideas.**

Sasuke gazed up at the darkened sky, the moon blocking out the sun. His torso was slashed and bloody, and he was losing blood quickly.

Naruto was breathing heavily next to him, blood gushing out of his wound, and the blood made his coat even more dark and red. His blue eyes dulled, and seeing that made Sasuke squeeze his hand..

"Don't die on me, idiot."

The hokage let out a pained laugh,. Bastard, we're dying together," his eyes looked cloudy. "It's what I promised to do."

Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto, his lover. "Why did you have to die for me? I was already done for."

Naruto closed his eyes. "My body moved on its own."

 _My body moved on its own._

He growled. "Now we're both going to die!"

"And I will die with you. I'm not living without you."

Sasuke turned and glanced at Naruto's eyes. _I can't lose you again_ , was the message in his eyes.

Naruto's eyes closed. "Sakura…Karin…Hinata…I sense them."

They won't make it in time, Sasuke knew this.

"B-before I die, can I see your eyes again?" Naruto's brilliant eyes opened, making the world seem brighter, or was that his imagination?

Sasuke was glad to see those eyes. Eyes that made the skies jealous , bright as the sun itself, cheerful as the dawn.

He loves those eyes.

"I w-want to see your eyes too before I die." And Sasuke complied.

Naruto smiled, the smile Sasuke loves. "You're eyes, they remind me of the night, dark and cold, but bright and full of hope."

And Naruto loves his eyes.

Both of them could feel themselves fading. Shouts of panic seemed distant, and he saw a familiar pinkhead sobbing. "Don't die you two."

Don't die.

And time seems to freeze.

Naruto met the stare of a looming figure, eyes red and slit with nine tails behind him. Despite the frightening aura the beast exerted, it had a comforting feel to it. "Brat."

"Kurama," He responded with a sad smile. "I guess this is it."

The beast hummed, deep in thought,"Maybe it isn't…"

"Eh?"

Kurama's voice boomed as he laughed."You look stupid when you make that face, y'know?" His laughter ceased."But, there is an option, where you, we, don't die."

Naruto's eyebrow was raised."And that's?"

"Time travel."

A tic mark."Kurama, I swear to-"

"Don't worry, it's real, and mostly safe. Now, them we get into some complicated shit."

He stretched,"There's something that existed as long as the sage, and that's fusion." He gave a pointed look at Naruto's disbelieving face."And I'm not mad, this is a real thing. This is the only way you can time travel safely."

"Why is the fusion important?" Naruto asked.

"If you go to the past, there would be another you if your going back around that time. Two of you can't exist, and you would gradually cease to exist, "Kurama explained. "However, with fusing, you would be a completely new person."

"How do you know this, and how do I do it?"

"I am a being of knowledge and- stop looking at me like that! Anyways, you need to harmonize with someone, preferably someone you trust, like that Uchiha brat. It's complicated, and it requires a movement that can help harmonize, namely, dancing- don't squawk like that- or something."

Naruto groaned. "Why dancing? I can't dance!"

The fox smirked. "Sorry, can't teach you that. Guess you just wing it."

Sakura forced out more chakra. "You two aren't dying! Don't die!"

She glanced up to the two other kunoichi." Karin! Hinata! They're losing blood!"

Karin tried to let Sasuke clamp on her arm." Sasuke, you idiot!" Tears leaked out of her eyes, she was losing both of them, Sasuke and her cousin Naruto.

Hinata's eyes looked sad. "They're really.."

Karin snapped her head up."They're not going to die! As uzukage, I won't let it!"

Sasuke's eyes opened slightly. "Sasuke!" Karin cried out. If he wasn't that injured, she would've beat the crap out if him.

"Is Naruto?"

"He's barely hanging on." She felt both chakra dwindling. "And don't speak idiot!" Karin punched him half heartedly.

"Karin!" Said kunoichi glared up at Sakura. "I'm making sure he's okay!"

He coughed up blood. "Bite me you son of a-"

"No."

Her eyes narrowed."Excuse me, but I'm trying to save your life, you suicidal Uchiha!"

"I wanted to die with Naruto." He began."It was something he promised me."

She growled."I don't give a crap about a promise right now! And you better not start nodding off, you hear me?!"

Sakura could not help but smile at the duo. While Karin gave up on Sasuke, she still remained a close friend if his.

She focused on healing the hokage, he was barely breathing. Hinata knelt beside her and tried to restart his chakra, her byagugan activated and trying to give a bit if her chakra to him.

The Hyuuga also stopped liking Naruto, setting him free with a smile. She became head of the clan shortly after Hiashi was killed trying to protect Hanabi from some man named Toneri. She became more distant after that. She no longer stuttered and had confidence in herself.

But now she was breaking down, her hero was dying in front of her, his eyes shut.

He looked so lifeless. It felt wrong.

She angrily shook away tears. She would _not_ cry. She needed to calm down, panicking would help nobody.

Hinata forced her chakra in him, she bit her lip as tears streamed down her cheek. _No! There is no time for negative thoughts. Her best friends was dying and there's nothing she could-_

 _Stop!_

She shook her head and let out a shuddering breath. _Peace_.

If this wasn't happening, she would be meditating, but deep breaths and clearing her mind would help a little.

Her heart beat calmed, returning to normal.

Speaking of heartbeats.

Naruto's was slowing down. She glanced up at Sakura."His heartbeat is so slow…he might not-"

"He will." She reassured Hinata with a confident smile.

But it felt fake.

Sasuke awoke in a familiar sewer.

He remembered meeting the kyuubi here.

He walked down the the dark hallway.

But he sensed Naruto's chakra. Bright and vibrant even when he was on the edge to death.

His pace quickened, determined to find his lover, boyfriend, whatever.

Sasuke didn't care much for silly labels, all he knew was that he loved the idiot.

End of story.

He saw the kyuubi hovering over Naruto, a tail was wrapped around him.

"Uchiha."

Naruto turned and gave a wave.

God, if he wasn't a sap he would kiss the moron.

"So, is this some sort of party?"

Naruto grumbled, a red tinge rose to his cheeks.

"Kurama can save us."

Sasuke looked up at the fox, who had a bit of a playful smirk, looking at him as if something amused him. He decided that whatever he had in mind would serve as amusement for the Kyuubi.

"And what is it?" Sasuke asked.

The kyuubi stretched. "I could send you into the past, but-"

"There's a catch." The Uchiha finished.

The kyuubi gave a nod. "If you do travel to the past, there is an issue. You two cannot exist in the past with the two of you running around. Nope. You have to be one person."

Naruto waved his hands around like some sort of chicken. "This is crazy! How are we even sure this is real? Last I checked, time travel wasn't possible!"

Sasuke brushed him off. "We met the Sage of six paths and fought the creator of ninjutsu. I can expect anything, hell, strawberry shinigami popping put of nowhere wouldn't surprise me."

He focused back to the kyuubi. "So, how do we fuse?"

The beast's eyes lit up and his smile became feral, but in the way Naruto grins when he plans a prank. Like Bijuu, like jinchuuriki, he guessed.

"Dancing."

Naruto's hands covered his face, his face red as a tomato.

"Is there another way?" He asked, feeling a bit of blood rise to his cheeks.

"Nope."

He stood up and faced Naruto. "Well then, I guess we dance?"

They stood a few centimeters away from each other. Then Sasuke took Naruto's hand and twirled him, making him yelp.

It was strange seeing the two strongest ninja dancing, and failing quite terribly, Kurama would add.

Naruto tripped on Sasuke's feet, and as he fell, two arms caught him.

The two were face to face.

Naruto laughed and Sasuke let a smile tug at his lips. He tried to pull him for a kiss.

Hey, Naruto made him watch romantic movies.

Kurama grinned as light flooded the room, taking shape of a tall man.

"Huh, he looks more like Sasuke."

But in a way, he looked like both of them. The fusion had Naruto's eye shape, his face structure, and his spiky hair. From Sasuke he had his colors. Black hair tied in a small ponytail and a few strands tied in bandages, reminiscent of Indra and Ashura, and pale skin. His hands contained a sun and moon seal similar to Hagoromo's seals, but they carried their weapons. A rinnegan and sharingan stared into the fox's eyes.

The man looked up at Kurama. "Do we-?"

Kurama nodded. "It's about time. Now, copy my seals with your sharingan."

The fox performed a slew of hand signs.

And he copied.

Sakura gasped as light flowed from the two. "Hinata, what's happening?"

Hinata had a panicked look in her white eyes. "I don't know!"

The light began to envelop them, and then.

Nothing.

 **Woooooo**


End file.
